BLOOD OF THE SNOW
by OokamiLover19
Summary: Blood on snow, a trail that led to the edge. This was what started it all. A young Phoenix demoness and the feared Inu Daiyoukai collide when they meet in a village she didn't want to destroy but was being controlled by a demon spirit stronger than her.
1. PROLOGUE

Blood on snow, a trail that led to the edge. This was what started it all.

* * *

'Surely you do not regret, my pet. You wanted your revenge and you got it,' Sounga laughed at the young demoness he held.

"I asked to revenge the one who killed my family, not a whole village," the red haired, sapphire blue eyes girl screamed as she stood in the center of the destroyed village. "You said the dragon twister would kill only him!"

'Well, I lied,' the sword spirit laughed. 'I am a sword of supreme conquest. You will obey and kill!'

"No, no more!" the girl screamed falling to her knees, clawing at the bindings around her arm from the blade. "Let me go!"

'Stubborn girl, I will never let you go! You are the best vessel I have had in centuries. You don't have the will to live on your own! I found you half dead on that snow covered cliff,' the sword screamed, shooting volts of jaki energy into the girl, making her scream.

"Who's out there?" a voice called and the girl's head shot up despite her pain and saw a small girl in an orange kimono running towards her.

"Rin get back here! You cannot run off like that!" a small toad holdin a two headed staff ran after the girl.

'Kill them!' Sounga laughed.

"No! Get out of here human unless you want to die!"

"Pretty lady, what's wrong?"

'Kill her, she is a filthy human!' Sounga snapped and the human girl stumbled back as the red haired demon swung the sword at her.

"I can't control it forever, kid. Please run," the young demoness begged.

"Sesshomaru-sama can help you!"

"No one can help me, run."

"But..."

"RUN!" she screamed as Sounga took over again.

The young demoness watched helplessly as her body was used as a puppet. The girl, Rin, started running back the way she came with the dark blue/green toad. As the sword was about to hit the girl, another sword came into view, stopping Sounga's path. Silver hair flowed into view from the fast arrival and a clawed hand with magenta markings along the wrist came into view.

'Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, you won't be able to ever control me. You are weak, just like your father. This girl is beyond your reach.'

"Help me please," the girl begged as she looked at the Western lord.

"How did you find my father's sword?"

'The girl was begging for death and I came to her because she's weak and easily controlled.'

"Let me go you demon!" the girl cried stumbling backwards, clawing her arm and blood seeped out from Sounga's bindings. She grabbed the sheath from her waist but dropped it as Sounga electrocuted her again. "Damn it."

"Sesshomaru-sama, help her!" Rin called.

"Jaken, take Rin to the citadel. If anything should happen, your head will roll," she heard the Inu Daiyoukai say, his voice was cold and the two shrimps ran off.

Suddenly a hand came around her throat and she felt herself being lifted off the ground. She came face to face with the demon and saw his golden orbs narrow. Suddenly he threw her backwards and she hit the side of the cliff, head first.


	2. HOW IT ALL BEGAN

**Thank you to Kiteria and Lorna Roxen for actually reviewing on this story. Another thank you to everyone else for at least reading this story. I give up on trying to do a Review Challenge because I noticed that views have gone down since I had posted that challenge. I don't stay set on something for long and decided to screw the whole RC idea because it just gets in my way of writing. For those who have been waiting so ever patiently, here is the next chapter.**

**BTW the last chapter was a preview of a further point in the story. Just thought I'd point that out before anyone gets too confused about the writing of the next few chapters.**

* * *

-Five Months Earlier-

A young red haired girl, wearing black leggings and a white short sleeved tunic, walked down the road that summer morning to her red haired father who just coming out of a village meeting. They were Phoenix demons living amongst humans.

The girl looked around thirteen or fourteen to the humans but had actually just passed her first century. Her sapphire blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight as she reached her father and he wrapped an arm around her slim shoulders of her 5'3" form.

"Jacqueline, I thought I told you to stay at home," her father criticized.

"But papa, Jackie just got a new brother!" Jacqueline whined. "Mommy wants you."

"Well then lets go see her," her father smiled and they hurried through the village to their small home.

"Hello father, how was the meeting?" Kory asked as he came into view. He had black hair like their mother and had the Phoenix blue eyes. He had reached his 2nd century and looked about seventeen or eighteen as he stood seven inches taller than Jacqueline and an inch shorter than their father.

"It went well, the village adjusting well to us being here. How is your mother?"

"She is resting," Kory smiled. "Nonu is healthy as well. Inherited mother's hair and eyes. Looks like Jackie is the only one who got all your looks."

"Kory, play with Jackie," Jacquilne smiled as her father set her down. "Teach Jackie how to use a sword."

"As soon as you stop referring to yourself in third person and stop acting like a kid, I will," Kory smiled.

"That's rude," Jacquiline spoke as she stopped jumping around and crossed her arms and glared at her brother. "I am perfectly able to act my age. It's just boring that way."

"I know, now let's go teach you to fight," Kory smiled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the house to the back yard. A servant came out with two wooden swords and Kory started showing Jacqueline how to move, using one of the wooden sword. "Fix your feet Jackie."

"Like this?" Jacqueline asked as she spread them apart so one was behind her.

"Better," Kory smiled. "Don't hold the hilt so tightly Jackie."

The next few hours Kory instructed Jacqueline on how to move with the wooden sword then they moved to real swords. Kory held his long sword with ease and Jacqueline while jacqueline had a little trouble adjusting to the weight. They started to do slow moves and Jacqueline kept giggling until Kory snapped at her that this wasn't a game anymore and she nodded.

"Jackie, Kory, come in for dinner," their father called from the door and the two sheathed their blades and walked over. "You catch on quick Jackie."

"Thanks papa, Kory is a good teacher," Jacqueline smiled. "How is mama?"

"She is doing well," her father smiled. "Come eat, it's almost your bedtime."

"But papa..."

"No buts tonight Jacqueline," her father narrowed his eyes. "It's not safe tonight to be up late. The elders said that there was a group of priests who are merciless against our kind in the area. Kory you'll stay in Jacqueline's room tonight."

"Yes father," Kory smiled as they sat at the table and started eating.

After dinner Kory followed Jacqueline to her room and they sat down on their futons. A servant had already put a futon in her room for him as well as spare clothes for him. Jacqueline kicked her shoes off and set her sword against the wall before lying on top of the covers and sighed.

"Kory, do you think something bad will happen tonight?" she whispered as she turned her head to look her older brother.

"Why do you think that Jackie?" Kory asked as he laid down.

"I don't know, I just feel uneasy thinking about that group of priests papa mentioned."

"Just calm your mind and get some sleep Jackie. Nothing will happen," Kory spoke as he closed his eyes. "Night."

"Night Kory," Jacqueline whispered before closing her eyes as well.


	3. TRAVELING THROUGH

Jacqueline woke up in the middle of the night and felt uneasy. She stood up and silently and pulled on her red haori robe and walked silently to the door. She slid it open and walked down the hall towards the front room where there was a window. She moved the curtain aside and saw several dozen people outside the house, some holding torches, other holding weapons. Jacqueline dashed down the hall to her room and woke Kory as she grabbed her sword then dashed to her parents room and slammed the door open, making Nonu start crying.

"Jacqueline, what is the meaning...?"

"The house is surrounded," Kory came in quietly. "Those priests hired a bunch soldiers and they're ready to attack."

"You said nothing would happen, Kory," Jacqueline snapped. "We should have left for the night..."

The sound of glass breaking stopped their conversations and and Jacqueline started to run out of the room when her father grabbed her and tugged her back into the room as he took her sword.

"Kory make sure your mother and your siblings get out," the red haired man ordered.

"Hoshiko..."

"Megumi, you make sure you stay safe. Make for Edo, there is a priestess there who helps demons. I'll meet you there as soon as I can," Hoshiko whispered. "Go!"

Kory pulled their mother to her feet as Jacqueline cradled Nonu in her arms and they dashed into the side room that had a hidden escape tunnel. Nonu finally went back to sleep as they ran through the tunnel, Kory half dragging their mother as she begged to go back. They came out of the tunnel and into the forests several miles away from the village and Nonu woke, hungry. They stopped so their mother could feed him then they were running again. Jacqueline was in the front and kory was in the back, his sword strapped to his waist.

"How far is it to Edo?" Jacqueline asked as they stopped running and entered a cave to rest.

"We should be able to get there by tomorrow afternoon if we don't run into trouble. Get some rest mother, you need it the most. Jackie take this," Kory spoke quietly as he held out a sheathed dagger. "Always keep an extra weapon incase your main one gets taken or lost."

"Well I didn't exactly have time to grab another," Jacqueline spoke harshly as their mother laid down and held Nonu close.

"I like you better when you act like a child," Kory smirked.

"Sorry to disappoint you. When there is time, maybe I'll go back to acting like that but right now is not the time."

"You learn quickly. Get some rest, I'll watch over everyone tonight," Kory spoke and Jacqueline sat down against the cave wall and closed her eyes.

The next day was quiet as they ran through the forests. Jacqueline was on edge while Kory seemed relaxed and their mother was too busy making sure that Nonu was quiet so their position wouldn't be compromised if someone was tracking them. They stopped a few times for Nonu to be fed but that was it. They had to get to Edo where they could be safe.

* * *

Kaede came out of her hut planning to go collect some herbs when she sensed several youkai coming towards the village. She had never sensed these youkai before and was slightly unnerved until a girl stumbled into the clearing. Her red hair was slightly tangled and her cloths dirty. Two other demons came in with dark hair. The male had a sword at his waist and the woman was cradling a child in her arms. They all seemed travel worn.

"May I help you?" Kaede asked as she walked towards them.

"A Miko...?" the older female gasped and took a step back.

"Papa said there was a priestess that could help us mama," the red haired girl spoke calmly.

"What troubles ye?" Kaede asked calmly as she reached them, her hands in her sleeves.

"Do you help demons when they need it?" the male spoke cautiously.

"What trouble are ye in?" Kaede asked.

"A group of priests hired human military to attack us," Kory spoke.

"We don't know that Kory," the girl frowned.

"Then why else would the priests surround our home. The only youkai in that village," the older boy growled.

"Come with me and I'll get ye some food to eat," Kaede spoke as she turned around and headed back towards her hut.


	4. I DON'T BELIEVE YOU

For the next month, Kory trained Jacqueline while their mother worked with Kaede and learned about medical herbs. Hoshiko hadn't arrived yet and all of them were starting to get uneasy.

"I say we go back and look for papa," Jacqueline demanded as she sat in the corner of Kaede's hut.

"Patience young one," Kaede spoke as she sat next to the fire and stirred the soup in the pot. "All in due time. Inuyasha and the others should be back soon."

"Who is Inuyasha?" Megumi asked as she came in from the back room. She had just put Nonu down for the night.

"He is the hanyou son of the great general Inutaisho," Kaede spoke calmly. "Are you familiar with Shikon jewel?"

"The fact that it was shattered by some clumsy priestess?" Kory spoke coldly as he came in from outside. "We know of it but we never got involved with that cursed think. We had a good life without the battle for that thing."

"Old Kaede, you better have food!" a brash voice called.

"The stench of a wet dog?" Kory crinkled his nose in disgust.

"This dog got on the wrong side of Kagome," a child came in. He had a bushy golden tail and fox feet. He had red hair pulled back and his eyes were green. "I'm Shippou."

"Jacqueline," she smiled but that faded when a taijiya, a monk, and a priestess entered as well as the inu hanyou.

"My, such a pretty one," the monk smiled and knelt in front of her and took her hands. "My name is Miroku, would you bear my children...?"

"Get your hands off my sister!" Kory snapped and pulled Miroku away and threw him towards the door.

"Forgive me, I am cursed..."

"Only his mind is cursed," the taijiya snapped as she hit Miroku with her weapon. "My name is Sango. That's Kagome and Inuyasha."

"Keh, what are you doing here?"

"Priests destroyed our home in the human village on the south east borders," Megumi whispered. "I fear my husband..."

"Don't you dare say that," Jacqueline snapped as she got to her feet. "He is not..."

"Young Inuyasha, what is that sword in your hands?" Kaede asked interrupting Jacqueline.

"No..." Jacqueline gasped and slid back to the ground, recognizing the sword.

"How did you come by that sword?" Kory snapped.

"Ungai and his men had been torturing an old youkai. He threw this to us told us to take this to Edo," The girl, Kagome spoke.

"Where is he?" Jacqueline snapped.

"Ungai killed him," Sango whispered.

"I don't believe you!" Jacqueline snapped and ran out of the hut, following the scent of the group that had arrived. "Papa!"

"Jackie, you can't just run off without thinking!" Kory called as he chased her.

"He's not dead!" Jacqueline snapped running faster. "You won't stop me!"

"Jacqueline, stop and think for a minute," Her mother called as she followed as well. "Ungai is a dangerous and powerful priest. He will kill you as well..."

"He's not dead!" Jacqueline screamed, making birds flap away in fright.

"Jackie!"

"No, you won't stop me!"

* * *

Kory and Megumi ran after Jacqueline as she ran through the forest in her rage, hoping she would calm down. They sensed Miko energy ahead and quickened their pace and landed in a clearing as Jacqueline stopped moving. Monks and soldiers were in the clearing around fires with tents set up. They looked at Jacqueline and saw her shaking.

"Jacqueline..."

"How dare they...? Torturing him then do this... How dare they desecrate his body this way...?!" she screamed before dashing forwards, yelling. Megumi saw Hoshiko's body staked above a fire, cuts along his whole body still mostly fresh. "I will kill you all!"

"Jackie!" Kory called as Jacqueline ran forward and started to attack every single priest and soldier in her reach, her eyes blood red in her rage.

"Jacqueline, stop it!" Megumi cried as she ran after her daughter.

"The child is possessed, chain her down! We must do an exorcism!" a bald man came out of a tent and started yelling to everyone. Several soldiers came into view with chains that had sutras on them and tackled Jacqueline to the ground. "Capture the others!"

"Jacqueline!" Megumi screeched as she transformed into her true phoenix form.

"Kill the beast!" the bald man snapped.

"Mama!" Jacqueline cried as she started struggling against the chains only to have holy energy zap the chains around her.

"Jackie!" Kory called and ran towards her but chains wrapped around him and he was brought to the ground. Kory started struggling against his chains, despite the holy energy running through them and started to transform. "Jac…"

A soldier ran a sword through Kory before he could fully transform and his body collapsed to the ground.

"Kory!" Jacqueline called and tried to reach out for him but he was just out of her reach.

* * *

Cheers echoed around the camp as the large phoenix fell and returned to her humanoid form. A soldier ran her through with a spear just to make sure she was dead before they surrounded the young red haired demon on the ground.

"What do we do with this one Ungai?" a younger priest asked, nudging the girl's leg but she didn't move. She was staring wide eyed at the body of the brown haired male phoenix demon. "Should we kill her as well?"

"No," Ungai smirked. "I want to see how long a young youkai will last. Make sure the chains are secure and take her to an empty tent and keep guard at all times. Get rid of the other three bodies."

"Yes sir," several men bowed.

The girl was lifted up and half dragged to a tent where she was chained securely while several others picked up the bodies of the young male and the older female and tossed them onto the fire that was under the older demon's staked body. Someone cut the older youkai down and the fire engulfed all three youkai. Ungai looked over at the girl and saw that she could see the fire from her place in the tent. The fire made her eyes shine as she stared as the fire took all evidence of the older demons away.

* * *

"Kaede, where are those three?" Kagome asked as she rocked the baby phoenix youkai. "It's been a full day. Surely his mother wouldn't have abandoned him, right?"

"I do not know the answer to that question, young Kagome," Kaede sighed as she stood up. "That baby will need nourishment that neither of us can give."

"Didn't a villager have a baby about a month ago?" Miroku asked as he sat against the wall of the hut.

"Yes, I will go ask her if she could care for the young one," Kaede whispered then left the hut.

"Do you think that they are dead?" Shippou asked the others and the hut went quiet.

"It's hard to answer a question like that. We didn't know what fighting skills they have, they may have defeated Ungai…" Kagome sighed.

"But a whole army as well? I counted several hundred priests and soldiers," Inuyasha growled.

"I say a few of us go to where they had been camped and look for ourselves if young Jacqueline and her family were able to defeat them," Miroku spoke as he stood up. "Sango?"

"Hai, Kirara," Sango spoke as she got to her feet and the two tailed neko jumped to her feet and ran out of the hut as Sango picked up her weapon and Miroku grabbed his staff. "We'll be back soon."

"Good luck," Kagome spoke sadly as they left.

Kirara transformed then Sango and Miroku jumped up and Kirara took to the skies. They saw fire smoke in the distance and went towards it and saw the army and priests still there. They were putting their tents away.

"Let's go!" the voice of Ungai reached them.

"Sango look," Miroku whispered and pointed to a cloaked figure that was being dragged by several soldiers. The wind blew past the figure and the hood fell back, revealing long flaming red hair before a soldier jerked the hood back up. "She's not even fighting them. It's as if she doesn't have the will to live on her own anymore or something."

"Then that must mean that they failed," Sango whispered back as the group left the clearing and Kirara landed by a smothered fire pit. "Bones…"

"Her family?" Miroku questioned sadly. "She's alone…"

"We should go after her."

"Sango, what can two humans do?" Miroku asked. "They are many and we are few. We wouldn't have a chance. We'd need a miracle to be able to get her out of there. Those chains had sutras on them so if she fights at all, she'll be attacked by holy energy."

"Oh my…"

"We should return and tell the others…"

"What about the baby?"

"We'll have to find a family for Nonu or he won't last. Let's go," Miroku spoke emotionlessly and pulled Sango back towards Kirara and they left to head back to Edo.


	5. REVENGE ON THE FALLEN

I do not own anything from the Anime/Manga of Inuyasha. I only own Jacqueline and her family.

* * *

The snow started to fall around the village of Edo as Kaede started heading back towards her hut where the rapidly growing phoenix demon slept peacefully. It was the middle of winter now and the Inu Tachi had gone to the Southern Providence to look for more shikon jewel shards while Kagome was on what she called a winter break from her schooling in her time.

Nonu looked like he was about two years old now, instead of the six months that he was and surprisingly, he was picking up the names of different types of herbs that Kaede had and their uses for being so young. His black hair was long and hid his blue eyes most of the time, but wouldn't get it cut or move it like Kaede hoped he would. For the first couple months that Nonu was in Edo, he stayed with one of the new mothers to be fed, but as soon as his teeth came in, he was returned to Kaede.

The poor boy didn't know anything about where his family was, and no one was willing to tell him the truth that he had been left alone because of his only sister's recklessness and carelessness running into a camp where his father had been captured and killed to protect his family and it got his mother and older brother killed and his sister captured. That was a subject that everyone avoided since the day Ungai had moved his band of monks out, dragging Jacqueline with them.

"Lady Kaede!" Nonu cried as he ran out of the hut, tears falling down his cheeks. He ran to her, and showed her his hand that he was holding. There was a small cut across the palm of his hand and blood dripped down to stain the pure snow below.

"What happened Nonu?" Kaede frowned as she pulled a handkerchief out of her miko robes and tied it around his hand before pulling him back in side.

"Nonu wanted food," he sniffled as he sat down so Kaede could properly bandage his hand. Kaede smiled and shook her hand as she bandaged his hand and he smiled at her. "When will Kaede teach Nonu to make food?"

"When you are older Nonu," Kaede smiled as she ruffled his hair. "For now, let me do the preparing of food."

"Okay Kaede," the innocent boy smiled and giggled as he tried to playfully swat Kaede's hands away from his hair.

Kaede could only smile as she went over to the fire pit and started to pull out different ingredients to prepare the dinner meal. The Phoenix Demon was still too young to be told a lot and she didn't want to overload him with things she could possibly teach him.

* * *

The monks sat around the fire, half drunk and enjoying themselves with their so called victory in exterminating a village of demons. Ungai looked around the clearing and smiled at his men in their celebrations. Today had been a very successful exorcism of demons. Ungai looked over at the young girl that they still held prisoner and frowned seeing her standing against the pole that held her chains.

She was a very resilient young Phoenix demon for being captured for six months and being starved, but that was her fault since she refused the food given to her. The girl shifted in the snow and Ungai smirks as he saw the still healing wound on her left hip from fighting with the soldiers when they has pulled her to her feet that morning from their previous camp. Ungai got to his feet and walked over to the young prisoner and smirked when she cringed behind the pole when she saw him.

"You still fight?" Ungai asked calmly and she spit at him. "Would you rather accept death?"

"I'd accept death willingly even if it was by the likes of you. I'd die willingly, if it allowed me to reunite with my family you killed," the girl hissed as she wrung her hands against the chains that were cutting into her hands, making her blood roll down her hands and fall to the snowy ground. "Why do you keep me alive when you plan to kill me anyway?"

"An interesting question to which I'll answer now. We wanted to see how long you would last being captive. I must say you have been very resilient but after tonight you won't have any fight left," Ungai smiled and then the girl cringed as Ungai he his fingers and five of his men came over with different torture devices. "Beat her within an inch of her life."

"Yes sir," the men smiled before Ungai walked back to his tent As the glorious screams filled the air around him.

* * *

Golden eyes scanned the camp of humans as they sat around their fires laughing every time a scream came from the red headed demon as they continued to drink. Inuyasha winced as he watched Jacqueline get tortured from where he sat in the trees. He wished he could do something to save her but he knew his limits in this situation, he couldn't take on several hundreds of monks just for one demon, he wasn't strong enough. He finally tore himself away from watching the torture and jumped through the trees until he reached the camp his companions had set up and sat down against a tree as Kagome handed him some ramen.

"Where did you go?" Kagome asked as she sat back down next to Sango and Shippou.

"Just did some scouting around the area," Inuyasha spoke as he ate. He told part of the truth, he had been scouting when he heard the screams of Jacqueline. "I would like to get some sleep tonight."

"I hear you there Inuyasha," Miroku sighed as he scooted closer to Sango.

"Monk, you let your hands wander any closer and you'll be sleeping with the fishes," Sango threatened, making him scoot back away so he was sitting near Inuyasha.

"Sango, you know my hand is cursed and has a mind of its... Oooph!" A rock hit Miroku in the head, thrown from Sango's direction and he fell back unconsious.

"Now we can get some sleep," Sango smiled calmly, making Kagome and Shippou laugh.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked when she noticed him not even cracking a smile at Sango's actions.

"Do you guys remember Jacqueline?" Inuyasha whispered sadly.

"Of course we do, her younger brother is living with Kaede," Kagome frowned at the sudden mention of Jacqueline.

"Why are you bringing up this subject?" Sango asked.

"She's still a prisoner of Ungai," he sighed. "On my scouting, I came across Ungai's camp and saw several of his men torturing Jacqueline. I want to help her, but I know that I am not strong enough."

"None of us are strong enough to save her, Inuyasha. The only way we could get her out of there is if we had some miracle and were able to get several demon lords or demons of equal power to help..."

"Yeah right, demons helping the misfit half-breed of Inutaishou and a bunch of humans," Inuyasha snorted. "That would go over real well. Why don't we just go to Sesshomaru and ask for his help?"

"Put it that way and it's hopeless to even try," Sango sighed as she laid down on her mat. "Let's try and get some sleep."

"Okay," Kagome pouted slightly but laid down as well.

Soon all of the Inu Taichi were a sleep and the night was quiet. It was either a blessing or a curse that they were just the right distance away from Ungai and his men that none of them hearing the fighting of demons wanting revenge on their fallen comrades, as well as missing an injured black cloaked form running into the forest, chains rattling quietly as they ran.


	6. THE FIRST ATTACK

I do not own anything from the Anime/Manga of Inuyasha. I only own Jacqueline and her family.

* * *

A roar echoed through the trees as Jacqueline ran, making her jump and pull the stolen cloak closer to her as she pushed herself. She had too many wounds on her body that her youkai wasn't able to heal her like most full blooded demons, so she was left with feeling like a mortal would with her injuries as she ran. Somehow the attack on Ungai's camp had been a blessing but she wouldn't question it, she was no longer a captive of sadistic monks.

The night was starting to fade to the east and Jacqueline could see the moon start to go lower above the trees. She groaned as she started to gain feeling of her body and the pain started to overpower her senses. She started to stumble and she finally fell at the edge of a cliff.

Jacqueline was alone... Her family gone... Her inner beast almost dead within her own dying body...

She closed her eyes as she felt her crimson hair blow around over the edge of the cliff from the ocean breeze and she felt all pain start to fade again...

* * *

A soul in the netherworlds, stirred and started laughing as he felt the essence of a demon starting to fade away. He woke fully and knew that this demon he sensed was his chance to return back to the world of the living and finish what he had been created to do.

* * *

Jacqueline felt the ground around her shake and she slowly stirred and realized that she was still alive, even if it was just barely. Her head was turned so she was looking out at the ocean and she saw a whirlpool some distance away but she knew that it was enormous. A purple light erupted from the center of it and Jacqueline watched in wonder as the light started to come towards her.

_'Is this how I shall leave this world...?'_ Jacqueline thought as the light engulfed her. _'No, this isn't death... What is it...?'_

'I am Sounga, I can make it possible for you to get your revenge,' a gruff voice whispered in Jacqueline's ear. 'I have picked you to bear me if you wish to live and get your revenge against those humans.'

_'I can avenge my family's death?'_ Jacqueline thought as she focused on the center of the light and saw a sword floating above her.

'Yes, you could get your revenge in a single strike if you used me,' the sword spoke and Jacqueline lifted her head painfully.

"Even when...there are hundreds of them?"

'One strike and they would all be dead.'

"What must I do?"

_'Just take the hilt,'_ Sounga spoke and Jacqueline watched in awe as the sword spun around and the hilt faced her within arm reach.

"Alright..." Jacqueline lifted her arm and wrapped her fingers around the slim hilt and felt a wave of power rush around her. She felt herself being lifted off the ground by the energy around her as it swirled tightly around her body and she felt her body healing. She landed on her feet and looked at the sword in her right hand and smiled as she pulled the sheath off to admire the blade. "What now Sounga?"

'Shall we go hunting to get your revenge?'

"Yes," Jacqueline smiled

She walked back into the forest, following the darkening blood stains in the snow that she had created when she had ran from her captors. Sounga's sheath was tied at her waist and she gripped the spirited blade in her hand as she continued back tracking. When she came upon the clearing where the camp had last been, she saw a giant bonfire that was starting to die down and bodies engulfed in the flame. The whole clearing was littered with broken trees and tents that the monks had been using.

'Looks like the ones your tracking decided to move their positions,' Sounga hummed contently in Jacqueline's grip.

"Seems so, but their scent is a couple of days old. Guess I was unconscious on that cliff a lot longer than I had thought," Jacqueline shrugged as she walked through the clearing as she switched to her nose and the tracks on the ground to continued to track her captors. "They will all die for what they have done to me the past six months."

'That's it, fuel your anger. Don't hold it back,' Sounga laughed quietly as Jacqueline started running to be able to get her revenge faster as she unlocked all her anger towards Ungai and his men. 'Your anger will make you stronger, release it all.'

* * *

Ungai and his men finally finished setting up their tents around the small village, and relaxed. The villagers seemed relieved to be surrounded by monks so Ungai sent a couple men to investigate why and learned that the village was constantly being raided by low level demons. Their crops and animals were constantly being stolen and they had no way to defend themselves against them.

"Demon!"

A villager cried and Ungai came running out of his tent to see a cloaked figure surrounded by a purplish aura walking down the street towards where Ungai stood. Ungai's men went into action and started throwing sutras at the demon but as swim as they touched the purple aura they disintegrated in a burst of flame.

'Pathetic humans,' a menacing voice laughed and it echoed around the clearing. 'Show these humans who you are so they can die.'

"Yes, let they enemy die, knowing who gave the last blow," The figure spoke, lifting their hand up and pulled off the hood revealing crimson hair and sapphire eyes surrounded by red which signaled that her beast was close to the surface. "You all shall regret capturing me."

"You were our captive for six months Phoenix, what makes you think you could do anything to us?" Ungai asked calmly and she smirked.

"I have Sounga," she smiled as she lifted her hand holding the sword until it was pointed straight to the sky. She started moving the tip of the blade in a circular motion and a purplish aura gathered around the sword as dust started to fly around the girl. A purple orb formed above her and she smiled before saying anything else. "Die filthy humans! Dragon Twister!"


	7. DEMON ENCOUNTER

_"I have Sounga," she smiled as she lifted her hand holding the sword until it was pointed straight to the sky. She started moving the tip of the blade in a circular motion and a purplish aura gathered around the sword as dust started to fly around the girl. A purple orb formed above her and she smiled before saying anything else. "Die filthy humans! Dragon Twister!"_

* * *

A giant twister formed as soon as the girl screamed the last two words and she brought her sword down and the twister went on its way. Ungai was aghast at how ruthless the girl was as she moved her sword around, controlling the twister and making it go around the village, not caring about the villagers who were trying to run for it but didn't make it. Ungai ducked as a cart flew above him and grew angry as he saw his men being sucked into the twister. He pulled out the dagger he kept hidden inside of his sleeve and ran at the girl only to have her spin around just in time to run the blade through him.

"My revenge is complete," she hissed. "You desecrate my father's body then kill my mother and brother and keep me captive to watch them burn. You should have known that your evil deeds wouldn't continue forever with how many demons you have managed to piss off."

"If I am evil child, then you are much worse," Ungai grunted as he fell to his knees. "I didn't destroy a whole village...of innocent humans...to get revenge on a company of monks..."

'It doesn't matter how many are killed as long as the revenge is fulfilled,' Ungai heard a voice say and looked at the sword through him that pulsed. "Swords of supreme conquest to what it takes to complete what they were made for.'

* * *

Jacqueline looked around the area and felt her heart clench as she saw a child not ten feet away with several poles through his chest. "What happened Sounga?"

'Your revenge has been complete,' Sounga laughed and Jacqueline cried out as tenticle type bindings came from the hilt of the sword she held and wrapped around her arm up to her shoulder. 'Surely you do not regret, my pet. You wanted your revenge and you got it.'

"I asked to revenge the ones who killed my family, not a whole village," Jacqueline screamed as she stood in the center of the destroyed village. "You said the dragon twister would kill only them!"

'Well, I lied,' the sword spirit laughed at the girl he held prisoner now. 'I am a sword of supreme conquest. You will obey and kill!'

"No, no more!" the girl screamed falling to her knees, clawing at the bindings around her arm from the blade. "Let me go!"

'Stubborn girl, I will never let you go! You are the best vessel I have had in centuries. You don't have the will to live on your own! I found you half dead on that snow covered cliff,' the sword screamed, shooting volts of jaki energy into the girl, making her scream.

"Who's out there?" a voice called and the girl's head shot up despite her pain and saw a small girl in an orange kimono running towards her.

"Rin get back here! You cannot run off like that!" a small toad holding a two headed staff ran after the girl.

'Kill them!' Sounga laughed.

"No! Get out of here human unless you want to die!"

"Pretty lady, what's wrong?"

'Kill her, she is a filthy human!' Sounga snapped and the human girl stumbled back as the red haired demon swung the sword at her.

"I can't control it forever, kid. Please run," the young demoness begged.

"Sesshomaru-sama can help you!"

"No one can help me, run."

"But..."

"RUN!" she screamed as Sounga took over again.

The young demoness watched helplessly as her body was used as a puppet. The girl, Rin, started running back the way she came with the dark blue/green toad. As the sword was about to hit the girl, another sword came into view, stopping Sounga's path. Silver hair flowed into view from the fast arrival and a clawed hand with magenta markings along the wrist came into view.

'Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, you won't be able to ever control me. You are weak, just like your father. This girl is beyond your reach.'

"Help me please," the girl begged as she looked at the Western lord.

"How did you find my father's sword?"

'The girl was begging for death and I came to her because she's weak and easily controlled.'

"Let me go you demon!" the girl cried stumbling backwards, clawing her arm and blood seeped out from Sounga's bindings. She grabbed the sheath from her waist but dropped it as Sounga electrocuted her again. "Damn it."

"Sesshomaru-sama, help her!" Rin called.

"Jaken, take Rin to the citadel. If anything should happen, your head will roll," she heard the Inu Daiyoukai say, his voice was cold and the two shrimps ran off.

Suddenly a hand came around her throat and she felt herself being lifted off the ground. She came face to face with the demon and saw his golden orbs narrow. Suddenly he threw her backwards and she hit the side of the cliff, head first.

* * *

The Daiyoukai of the Western Lands looked down at the red haired girl as Sounga's bindings disappeared from her arm. He grabbed the sheath and sheathed the blade before it could fly away and slid it into his obi next to Tenseiga and Bakusaiga where he could feel it rattling in protest from being sealed. He looked back down at the red haired girl and saw deep claw wounds around her arm from where she had tried to rip the bindings away. He started to turn when his beast decided to waken.

_**'Are you not curious about this**_** child?'** his beast whispered in his mind.

_'Why should this Sesshomaru care about a child like her? She is barely a century old,' _Sesshomaru thought annoyed.

_**'Take her to the citadel and question her when she wakes. She did hold your father's sword and was able to control more of it's power than your father or even when that half-breed held it. How does a child harness that much energy and be able to control the direction of the**_** attack?'**

_'Very well, only if it will silence your nagging,_'Sesshomaru snapped before crouching down and pulling the girl into one of his arms before summoning his jaki cloud and headed back to his home.

Inside his palace, his servants scrambled to get out of his way as he walked through the halls up to the west wing and laid the unconscious girl on the bed in one of the guest rooms. There was a knock on the door and the palace doctor, Yukia, came in smiling. She had pale green hair and emerald green eyes showing that she was an aquatic demon.

"Sesshomaru-sama, is there anything I can do here?" Yukia asked.

"Clean her up and tend to her wounds. Make sure she is dressed appropriately for when she wakes. This Sesshomaru has questions for her, concerning the state I found her in," Sesshomaru ordered before leaving the room.


	8. INTERROGATIONS

Jacqueline opened her eyes and found herself staring at a ceiling that had paintings of giant white canines on clouds howling at the moon. She sat up and found herself in a turquoise kimono as she laid on top of a large bed that had a crimson red comforter on it. She frowned and looked at her right arm and found that it was covered in bandages from wrist to shoulder. Jacqueline looked around and found herself in a ginormous room with a cherry wood wardrobe across from the foot of the bed and two sets of double doors on either side of the bed. She slid off the bed and found a set of black silk slippers on the ground waiting. She slipped on the slippers and walked to one of the double doors and opened to find a giant hot spring. She closed it and walked to the other door and found a large hallway.

"Halt!" Jacqueline jumped and saw a silver-haired youkai in shining silver armor coming from half way down the hall, a spear in his hand pointed at the ceiling.

"Where am I?" She asked confused as she walked all the way out of the room and closed the door behind me.

"You are in the home of Lord Sesshomaru," the guard spoke calmly. "I was posted here to make sure you were not to wander on your own. Now that you are up, I need to take you to milord."

"I'm in the Western Citadel?" She blinked in surprise and looked down both ways of the hallway. "Why am I here...? How did I even get here?"

"Do you not remember milord saving you in that village?" Jacqueline frowned completely confused and stared at the wall past the guard as she tried to remember what happened last. "You don't, do you?"

"No..."

"Daisuke, you are not supposed to talk when on duty," a small green imp came down the hall and Jacqueline coughed as she caught whiff of the small demon. "What are you looking at Phoenix?"

"You stink," Jacqueline coughed, making the guard chuckle slightly.

"Why you...?!" There was a jaki that flared and the imp went quiet and cringed as he turned to face the hallway behind me. "L-Lord Sesshomaru..."

"This not where you were told to be," the daiyoukai spoke coldly making the imp jump.

"S-Sorry milord..."

"Stupid imp," Jacqueline muttered making the green imp turn a purplish blue color. He turned around sputtering. "You look like a disgusting toad."

"You should hold your tongue, especially in Lord Sesshomaru's presence..."

"Wow you can actually say something without cringing and stuttering," Jacqueline laughed, ignoring the daiyoukai who was walking closer.

"You little..."

"Jaken, enough. Finish your task and go find Rin."

"Yes milord," the imp muttered and walked past Jacqueline, who kicked him as he passed her. He stopped for a minute but didn't turn when Sesshomaru's jaki flared again.

"Daisuke, you may go," the western lord spoke and the young soldier bowed before walking off. "Come with me Phoenix..."

"I have a name," Jacqueline huffed as she crossed her arms and rested her weight on her right leg, refusing to move. Sesshomaru turned and she saw a slight incline of his brow. "I am Jacqueline, but some call me Jackie."

"I will not repeat myself Phoenix," the western lord spoke before walking down the hallway that he had come down.

"Neither will I," Jaqueline huffed and leaned against the wall and glared at his retreating back. He turned back around and stalked towards her and she blinked in surprise at how much anger was in his aura. "Aww did the puppy step on his tail?"

"You little..." Jacqueline found herself pinned against the wall, about two feet of the ground with his hand around her throat. "Must I remind you of what you have done to a village that is within my lands? Of how many innocent lives you have taken because of that sword?"

"I had no control of what happened, but I am glad that those monks are dead in return for what they've done to me. Sounga used me..." Jacqueline hissed back before he closed off her airway.

"That sword was supposed to be sealed in the netherworlds, how did a child like you come to have it in your possession?!"

"It came to me when I was almost dead," Jacqueline forced out. "Sounga promised revenge and I took it, realizing I wasn't ready to die because humans tortured me until I was almost dead... Ungai... slaughtered my family... and captured me. Six months... that's how long I was constantly tortured and chained up with blessed chains..." Sesshomaru let her go and she slumped to the ground and coughed to get air back in her lungs. "Thank you... for saving me from that sword..."

"Hn." Sesshomaru started walking down the hall again and Jacqueline finally got to her feet and followed him, not wanting to anger him more today.

"So why am I here?" Jacqueline asked as Sesshomaru opened the door to his study and she followed him inside and sat down in a seat across from the desk.

"You will answer this Sesshomaru's questions."

"You have more questions?" Jacqueline sighed exasperated.

"Yes, but some will only be answered by you being trained by myself."

"Excuse me, training...?! For what?!" Jacqueline hissed.

"How could a child like you be able to harness so much power and be able to direct it so well with that sword, when even my father, the Great Demon Fang, couldn't harness as much as you had."

"Wait what?" Jacqueline blinked, confused and surprised.

"Do you know how to change to your true form?"

"No, my father didn't let us learn that until after our second century. I still had another century, but then father was murdered so I don't know if I will be able to learn..."

"Do you have any other family?"

"No..." she shook her head then frowned, but didn't say anything else.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her, smelling a faint lie mixed in with the truth as if she didn't know if she had more family or not. He summoned Daisuke and had his guard take Jacqueline out of the study as he picked through the pile of work he had to go through. Jacqueline frowned but didn't question anything else.


End file.
